Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) and its sodium salts are widely used in the cosmetic and personal care industry as a chelating agent and/or preservation system booster. (Oviendo C., Rodriguez J.; EDTA: The Chelating Agent under Environmental Scrutiny. Quim. Nova (2003). 26 (901-905)). EDTA forms a variety of stable metal complexes with exceptionally high stability constants making it a desirable ingredient to suppress unwanted activity of heavy metals. For example, tetrasodium EDTA is commonly incorporated into water-based antiperspirant formulations to boost preservation system and reduce yellowing caused by free iron cations. Despite its chelating properties, it is desirable to have a more biodegradable chelating agent.